Black Panther (film)
Black Panther is a 2018 superhero film, based on the Marvel Comics superhero of the same name. It is a sequel to Avengers: Age of Ultron and Captain America: Civil War, and the eighteenth film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, as well as the sixth film of Phase Three. The film was released on February 13, 2018 internationally and on February 16, 2018 in the United States. The film is directed by Ryan Coogler and stars Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa/Black Panther, Michael B. Jordan as N'Jadaka/Erik Stevens/Erik Killmonger, Lupita Nyong'o as Nakia, Danai Gurira as Okoye, Martin Freeman as Everett Ross, Daniel Kaluuya as W'Kabi, Letitia Wright as Shuri, Winston Duke as M'Baku, Sterling K. Brown as N'Jobu, Florence Kasumba as Ayo, John Kani as T'Chaka, with Angela Bassett as Ramonda, Forest Whitaker as Zuri, and Andy Serkis as Ulysses Klaue. A sequel, Black Panther II, will release on May 6, 2022. Synopsis After the events of Captain America: Civil War, King T'Challa returns home to the reclusive, technologically advanced African nation of Wakanda to serve as his country's new leader. However, T'Challa soon finds that he is challenged for the throne from factions within his own country. When two foes conspire to destroy Wakanda, the hero known as Black Panther must team up with CIA agent Everett K. Ross and members of the Dora Milaje, Wakandan special forces, to prevent Wakanda from being dragged into a world war.New Black Panther Synopsis Revealed Plot Centuries ago, as five African tribes war over a meteorite made up of the alien metal vibranium, a warrior shaman Bashenga ingests a Heart-Shaped Herb affected by the metal and gains superhuman abilities. Becoming the first "Black Panther," he unites all tribes except the Jabari tribe, and forms the nation of Wakanda. As time passes, the Wakandans use the vibranium to develop highly-advanced technology while simultaneously isolating themselves from the rest of the world and posing as a third world country. In 1992, King T'Chaka visits his brother N'Jobu, who is working undercover in Oakland, California. T'Chaka accuses N'Jobu of assisting black-market arms dealer Ulysses Klaue in stealing vibranium from Wakanda. N'Jobu's partner reveals he is Zuri, another undercover Wakandan, and confirms T'Chaka's suspicions. In the present day, following T'Chaka's death at the hands of Helmut Zemo, his son T'Challa returns to Wakanda to assume the throne. After working with Okoye, the leader of the Dora Milaje, to extract his ex-lover Nakia from an undercover assignment in Nigeria's Sambisa Forest, he reunites with his mother, Queen Ramonda, and sister, Princess Shuri. Later at the ceremony, to formally induct him as the king, T'Challa drinks a liquid that removes his enhanced strength and formally invites anyone to challenge his claim as king in ritual combat. The challenger to step forward is M'Baku, the leader of the mountain-dwelling Jabari Tribe, who claims that T'Challa is not worthy of being king. The two engage in ritual combat, and even without his strength, T'Challa manages to best him and spares his life. T'Challa is crowned the new King and drinks a fluid derived from the heart-shaped herb. As his body digests the herb T'Challa goes into a deep sleep where he visits the Ancestral Plane and reunites with a vision of his father who advises him he is a good man but also warns him that he has hard times ahead and should surround himself with people he trusts. With this T'Challa wakes up from his dream. At the same time, Klaue and his associate Erik Stevens steal a Vibranium artifact from the Museum of Great Britain. When Wakanda hears of Klaue's actions, T'Challa's friend and Okoye's lover W'Kabi, who lost his parents as a result of the dealer's actions, urges the young monarch to bring him to justice. T'Challa, Okoye, and Nakia plan to intercept Klaue at an underground casino in Busan, where he will be selling a stolen artifact to an unknown buyer. The plan, however, goes wrong when T'Challa discovers the buyer is CIA agent Everett Ross. As a result, the Dora Milaje are forced to sabotage the operation, inciting a shootout. When Klaue attempts to escape, T'Challa, Ross, Shuri, Nakia, and Okoye intercept him in a car chase across the city. Klaue ultimately crashes, and T'Challa comes close to killing him. But after watching civilians filming him, he is a force to decide against it and hands him into the custody of the CIA. The next day, while being interrogated, Klaue is rescued by Stevens. Rather than pursue Klaue, T'Challa decides to take Ross, who has been severely injured while protecting Nakia, to Wakanda where Shuri can use the nation's advanced technology to save him. While Shuri heals Ross, T'Challa confronts Zuri about N'Jobu. Zuri explains that N'Jobu planned to share Wakanda's technology with people of African descent around the world to help them conquer their oppressors. As T'Chaka arrested N'Jobu, N'Jobu attacked Zuri, forcing T'Chaka to kill him. T'Chaka ordered Zuri to lie that N'Jobu had disappeared and left behind N'Jobu's American son, Erik, in order to maintain the lie. Erik became a U.S. black ops soldier, adopting the name "Killmonger". Meanwhile, Killmonger kills Klaue and takes his body to Wakanda, revealing his identity before the tribal elders and challenging T'Challa for the throne in ritual combat. Deciding Killmonger has a legitimate claim, the ritual combat begins with T'Challa relinquishing his powers once again. After killing Zuri, he defeats T'Challa and hurls him over a waterfall, where he is presumed dead. After ingesting the heart-shaped herb to gain the powers of the Black Panther, Killmonger orders the rest incinerated, but Nakia manages to steal one. Killmonger, supported by W'Kabi and his army, enacts his father's plan, preparing shipments of Wakandan weapons to be distributed to Wakandan operatives around the world, that of which includes New York City, London and Hong Kong. Nakia, Shuri, Ross, and T'Challa's mother Ramonda flee to seek the aid of the Jabari and learn M'Baku's men are caring for the comatose T'Challa, whom they had rescued in repayment for sparing M'Baku's life. They feed the heart-shaped herb brought by Nakia to T'Challa who returns to the Ancestral Plane again and meets the spirit of his father who tells his son its time to let go and join him and his ancestors. T'Challa demands to know why Erik was left as an orphan in the US when he should have been brought home to his people. T'Chaka claims he did what he did for his people and Wakanda to allow them to remain in isolation, but T'Challa angrily rejects this and states that they cannot hide from the rest of the world forever. He then tells his father's spirit he will not join them but will return to stop the monster his people created from sitting on the throne. T'Challa wakes up and immediately returns to Wakanda to stop Killmonger's plan. T'Challa returns to Mount Bashenga to challenge Killmonger for the throne, who is now wearing a Panther Habit of his own. While Shuri, Nakia, and Okoye join the Dora Milaje and Jabari in battling W'Kabi and the Wakandan army, Ross, piloting a remote jet, shoots down the planes carrying the weapons before they can leave the country. Confronted by Okoye, W'Kabi and his army stand down. Killmonger overpowers the Dora Milaje and comes close to murdering Shuri, but T'Challa saves her and tackles Killmonger into the Great Mound. M'Baku and the Jabari arrive, and they defeat W'Kabi, forcing the Border Tribe to surrender. While T'Challa and Killmonger vie for supremacy, sonic disruptors used in the transport of the metal in the mine incapacitate their vibranium armors. T'Challa uses this to his advantage, and overpowers Killmonger, impaling him with a dagger. T'Challa, victorious, shows mercy to Killmonger and fulfills his childhood wish to witness the sunset of Wakanda. Killmonger refuses T'Challa's offer to be healed and pulls the dagger out of his chest, choosing to die a free man rather than be incarcerated. Rejecting the isolationism of past Wakandan kings, T'Challa establishes an embassy in Oakland, California, purchasing the apartment complex where N'Jobu was murdered. T'Challa appoints Shuri and Nakia to run the embassy. Soon after, T'Challa appears before the United Nations in the rebuilt Vienna International Centre to reveal Wakanda's resources to the world, and to come out of isolation. Later, Bucky Barnes who was granted asylum by T'Challa wakes up in Wakanda, and is met by Shuri, who begins to help him with his recuperation from his mental programming. Cast *Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa/Black Panther **Ashton Tyler as Young T'Challa *Michael B. Jordan as N'Jadaka/Erik Killmonger **Seth Carr as Young Erik Stevens *Lupita Nyong'o as Nakia **Lidya Jewett as Young Nakia *Danai Gurira as Okoye *Martin Freeman as Agent Everett Ross *Daniel Kaluuya as W'Kabi *Letitia Wright as Princess Shuri *Winston Duke as M'Baku *Angela Bassett as Queen Mother Ramonda *Forest Whitaker as Zuri **Denzel Whitaker as Young Zuri *Andy Serkis as Ulysses Klaue *Sterling K. Brown as Prince N'Jobu *Florence Kasumba as Ayo *John Kani as King T'Chaka **Atandwa Kani as Young T'Chaka *Nabiyah Be as Linda *David S. Lee as Limbani *Sydelle Noel as Xoliswa *Danny Sapani as M'Kathu *Dorothy Steel as Merchant Tribe Elder *Connie Chiume as Mining Tribe Elder *Isaach De Bankolé as River Tribe Elder *Alexis Rhee as Sophia *Francesca Faridany as Thomas *Stan Lee as Thirsty Gambler *Trevor Noah as Griot *Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes (post credit scene) *Unknown Actor as Dave (uncredited) Appearances Locations *Wakanda **Golden City ***CitadelThe Art of Black Panther ***Wakanda Medical Center **Amanzi Kwakhona Umlambo ***Warrior FallsMarvel teases first Black Panther footage ***River Village **City of the Dead‘Black Panther’: 90 Things to Know about the MCU’s Game-Changing Movie **Border Village **Jabari Land ***Gorilla City **Mount Bashenga ***Shuri's Lab ***Great Mound *Oakland, California **N'Jobu's Safehouse **Wakandan International Outreach Centre *Sambisa Forest, Nigeria *London, England **Museum of Great Britain *Busan, South Korea **Jagalchi Market Casino *Seoul, South Korea **CIA South Korean Black Site *Vienna, Austria **Vienna International Centre *Multiverse **Astral Dimension *Novi Grad, Sokovia (mentioned) *Annapolis, Maryland (mentioned) ** (indirectly mentioned) *Kansas (mentioned) *New York City, New York (mentioned) *Kenya (mentioned) *Ghana (mentioned) *Benin (mentioned) *South America (mentioned) *Johannesburg, South Africa (mentioned) *Massachusetts Institute of Technology (mentioned) *Afghanistan (mentioned) *Iraq (mentioned) *Hong Kong, China (mentioned) *India (map) *Nepal (map) *Pakistan (map) *Bhutan (map) Events *Rescue of Nakia *Robbery of the Museum of Great Britain *Incoronation of T'Challa *Arrest of Ulysses Klaue *Erik Killmonger's Campaign **Assassination of Ulysses Klaue **Incoronation of Erik Killmonger **Battle of Mount Bashenga **Duel in the Great Mound *Assassination of N'Jobu (flashback) *Bombing of the Vienna International Centre (flashback) *Attack on Wakanda (mentioned) *Battle of Sokovia (mentioned) Items *Vibranium **Panther Habits **Wakandan Royal Rings **Kimoyo Beads **Ring Blades **Vibranium Gauntlets **Sneakers **EMP Beads **Remote Access Kimoyo Beads **Vibranium Spear **Sonic Spear *Spear of Bashenga *Ulysses Klaue's Prosthetic Arm *Heart-Shaped Herb *Wakandan Royal Ring Vehicles *Royal Talon Fighter *Wakandan Maglev Train *Dragon Flyer * * * * *Hoverbikes (mentioned) * (mentioned) Creatures *Dogs *White Rhinoceros **M20Black Panther - Director's Commentary * * * * * * * (mentioned) * (mentioned, deleted scene) Organizations *Wakandan Tribes **Golden Tribe **Border Tribe **River Tribe **Jabari Tribe **Mining Tribe **Merchant Tribe *Dora Milaje *Wakandan Design Group *Wakandan Royal Guard *CIA *Tribal Council *War Dogs *United Nations * * *British Armed Forces (mentioned) *United States Air Force (mentioned) *United States Navy SEALs (mentioned) *FBI (mentioned) * (mentioned) Mentioned *Azzuri *Badu *Bast *Hanuman *Helmut Zemo *Erik Killmonger's Mother * * * *'' '' * * * * Production In January 2011, Marvel Studios hired Mark Bailey to pen a Black Panther script. Kevin Feige would produce the film.'Black Panther' Back in Development at Marvel The Black Panther is a fictional character appearing in Marvel comics. He was created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. He first appeared in Fantastic Four #52 (July 1966). He is also the first black superhero in mainstream American comics. Feige said that Black Panther is one of the films he is asked the most about.IGN on YouTube: Marvel Head Says Fans Want Black Panther and Captain Marvel Michael Kenneth Williams, who appeared in The Incredible Hulk, has expressed interest in the titular role.BOARDWALK EMPIRE's Michael K. Williams Wants That BLACK PANTHER Role On October 28, 2014, Marvel Studios made a major announcement citing Black Panther as one of several films to be created in Phase Three. On February 9, 2015, Marvel officially announced that it was changing the release date of four of its films, including Black Panther. However, Black Panther was changed again during the announcement of Ant-Man and the Wasp. By July 3, 2015, Marvel had spoken with to be the movie's director, but she declined, citing that her vision and Marvel's were not the same.Ava DuVernay Confirms She Is Not Directing Black Panther By August 13, 2015, expressed interest in directing the film since he passed upon Captain America: The Winter Soldier to do another film."Black Panther News" However, F. Gary Gray was withdrawn from negotiations when he was chosen to direct Universal's The Fate of the Furious. On October 14, 2015, "HeroicHollywood" reported that Marvel Studios desired Ryan Coogler to direct the film. "Comicbookresources.com" repeated the story. By January 5, 2016, Ryan Coogler was chosen to direct the film. On May 12, 2016, Lupita Nyong'o was announced to be in talks for a role in the movie.Lupita Nyong'o in Talks to Star in 'Black Panther' (Exclusive) On May 13, 2016, Michael B. Jordan joined the cast. Michael B. Jordan Joins Marvel's 'Black Panther' (Exclusive) On July 23, 2016, at the San Diego Comic-Con, it was announced that Danai Gurira had joined the cast and her role, along with Jordan and Nyong'o's, was revealed.BLACK PANTHER Comic Con 2016 - Chadwick Boseman, Lupita Nyong'o, Danai Gurira, Michael B. Jordan On October 8, 2016, Marvel announced that Forest Whitaker, Winston Duke and Daniel Kaluuya joined the cast as Zuri, M'Baku and W'Kabi respectively. Florence Kasumba reprised her role from Captain America: Civil War.Forest Whitaker Joins Marvel's 'Black Panther' The working title of the movie was "Motherland".PRODUCTION WEEKLY – ISSUE 1015 – THURSDAY, OCTOBER 13, 2016 / 114 LISTINGS – 25 PAGES The movie began production in Atlanta on January 15, 2017, and used as it's home base.‘Black Panther’ begins filming in Atlanta in January Videos Trailer Black Panther Teaser Trailer Marvel Studios' Black Panther - Official Trailer TV Spots Marvel Studios' Black Panther - King TV Spot Marvel Studios' Black Panther - All-Star TV Clip Marvel Studios' Black Panther - From Page to Screen Marvel Studios' Black Panther - Rise TV Spot Marvel Studios' Black Panther - Entourage TV Spot Marvel Studios' Black Panther - War TV Spot Marvel Studios' Black Panther -- Let's Go TV Spot Features Marvel Studios' Black Panther - Good to Be King Featurette Marvel Studios' Black Panther - Warriors of Wakanda Marvel Studios' Black Panther - Wakanda Revealed Featurette Marvel Studios' Black Panther - Kinetic Energy Film Clip Marvel Studios' Black Panther - Pray Marvel Studios' Black Panther - In 10 Days Other Marvel Studios' Black Panther - It's A Set Up Michael B. Jordan Arrives at Marvel Studios' Black Panther World Premiere Red Carpet Cinematographer Rachel Morrison at Marvel Studios' Black Panther World Premiere Red Carpet The King Arrives -- Chadwick Boseman at Marvel Studios' Black Panther World Premiere Red Carpet Chadwick Boseman & Lupita Nyong'o at Marvel Studios' Black Panther World Premiere Red Carpet Angela Bassett at Marvel Studios' Black Panther World Premiere Red Carpet Director Ryan Coogler at Marvel Studios' Black Panther World Premiere Red Carpet Costume Designer Ruth E. Carter on Marvel Studios' Black Panther World Premiere Red Carpet Donald Glover on the Marvel Studios' Black Panther World Premiere Red Carpet Danai Gurira at Marvel Studios' Black Panther World Premiere Red Carpet Forest Whitaker at Marvel Studios' Black Panther World Premiere Red Carpet Producer Kevin Feige at Marvel Studios' Black Panther World Premiere Red Carpet Andy Serkis at Marvel Studios' Black Panther World Premiere Red Carpet Martin Freeman at Marvel Studios' Black Panther World Premiere Red Carpet James Mathis III, Voice of Black Panther on Marvel's "Avengers Black Panther's Quest" An Inside Look at Marvel Studios’ Black Panther Red Carpet World Premiere Marvel Studios' Black Panther World Premiere Red Carpet Lupita Nyong'o on Black Panther's Cultural Impact Inside the Actors Studio ‎ Music *''Black Panther: Original Motion Picture Score'' *''Black Panther: The Album'' *''Black Panther: Wakanda Remixed'' References External Links * * * * * Category:Infinity Saga Movies Category:Phase Three Movies Category:Black Panther (film) Category:Released Movies